My Whole World
by awesomeannie
Summary: After graduating Shiz, Elphaba got caught in a tragic carriage accident. She goes into a coma and has a out-of-body experience. As she watches her friends and family visit her at the hospital, she has to make a life changing decision. To wake up lead a life far more difficult then before, or to slip away and die... Based off the movie 'If I Stay' Fiyeraba. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys. I'm Awesome Annie and this is my first Wicked fanfic. I hope you like it. I just saw 'If I Stay' for the first time and I was inspired. please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Elphie come on!"<p>

"No Galinda."

"I don't get it! Why won't you let me give you a makeover?"

"Because," Elphaba set her book down on her bedside table. "going out with your friends for _dinner_ is not a 'special occasion.' It's only going to be you, me, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq. We're not even going anywhere fancy! I don't need to dress up... Plus I hate makeovers." Elphaba winced at the memory of Galinda's last attempt at 'beautifying' her. Galinda probably plucked off half of her eyebrow.

Galinda made a face. "Of course its a special occasion! We haven't been out with the rest of the group in, like, forever!"

Elphaba smirked. "Really Glin? Forever? The last time we all went out was to celebrate finals being over. That was only a few weeks ago."

Everyone had been relieved they made it through all 4 years at Shiz University. Now graduation was just around the corner. Elphaba got all A's, and no one was surprised. The rest of the group, including Fiyero, passed all their classes with good grades. Fiyero of course thanked Elphaba for her tutoring.

"I would've flunked out by now with out you!" he told her after seeing his grades. At which she just blushed.

Now they were going out for a final celebration, as they would all be going home by the end of the week, after their graduation ceremony.

Galinda shook her head "Yeah but it feels like forever! I never get to hang out with you anymore! You and Fifi are too busy spending time sucking each others faces off!"

Elphaba flushed. "that's not true!" she avoided Galinda's gaze.

"Oh really? 'I love you Elphaba!' 'I love you too Fiyero!' _smooch smooch_ **slurrp!**" Galinda made kissing noises at her room-mate. Elphaba then grabbed her pillow from her bed and threw it towards the blonde.

"_Ow!_" Galinda shrieked as the pillow hit her head. However, the green witch just smiled. "Serves you right."

Galinda scowled. "It's true you know! You only spend time with Fiyero now! It sucks! who am i supposed to talk about cute boys with?"

"Pfannee and Shenshen?"

"Come on Elphie, you know they're not my _real_ friends. I just want to spend more time with my _best_ friend!"

Elphaba looked down sheepishly, overcome with guilt. She realized she had been preoccupied with the winkie prince lately. She'd been out with him a lot, and has spent more than a few nights in his private dorm. she didn't think about her best friend having to spend nights alone in their own dorm room. Now she just felt awful. "I'm sorry Glin. I guess I was so worried about how much I was going to miss Fiyero, I didn't see I was neglecting you."

The blonde witch softened and sat on Elphaba's bed next to her. "It's okay Elphie. I understand. You and Fiyero were _made_ for each other! Trust me, you two are adorable!" Galinda gave her a hug. "But tomorrow you're coming with me to get coffee and talk about boys! No excuses!"

Elphaba chuckled. At least it was better than a makeover. "Okay Galinda. Whatever you say."

Galinda bounced up and down on her room-mates bed and squealed. "Yay! Now we just need to find a fabulous dress for to wear tonight!"

"No!" Elphaba groaned and fell back on her bed. The battle had only begun.

* * *

><p>In the end, Elphaba won and met the group at the <em>Aquafire<em> café in one of her usual frocks and _without_ and make-up. As they walked through the door, they scanned the restaurant to see if any of their friends had arrived yet.

"Oh look! there's Boq and Nessa!" pointed out Galinda.

Nessa turned from Boq and waved at the two friends once she saw them. Elphaba and Galinda walked to their table and sat down. Elphaba sat next to her sister "Hi, sorry we're a little late."

"Oh it's okay. We were only here a few minutes." Nessa replied. She turned to Boq and smiled, while Boq was listening to Galinda's chatters. Nessa seemed so happy and content. Elphaba smiled slightly. It was nice to see her sister so happy in a relationship. Boq had asked Nessa out around a year ago, to which the younger Thropp sister had been thrilled. Elphaba definitely approved of the relationship, and more importantly, so did their father, Frex. That was more than she could say about her father's opinion on Fiyero.

Elphaba shook her head. No, Frex couldn't control her dating life, and that won't change anytime soon. She was in love with Fiyero and that's all that mattered.

When Fiyero first asked her out 3 years ago, Elphaba had been completely stunned.

* * *

><p>"Hey fae?" Fiyero asked one afternoon in the library. Where he was supposedly 'studying' for mid terms.<p>

Still never understanding the nickname, Elphaba looked up from her book. "Yes?"

"Well I've been thinking-"

Elphaba snorted. "There's a shock."

Fiyero glared at her and she stifled a laugh. "Sorry, sorry. So what were you thinking about?"

Fiyero gave her one of his lopsided grins, which made her heart flutter. "Well, we've been friends for a while now right?"

Elphaba was confused by the question. "um, I suppose so."

The prince nodded. "So I was wondering... maybe you would like to go out sometime?"

The green witch froze. "Wait... like, a _date?_" Fiyero nodded. His hands were clammy for nervousness at the thought of rejection. "Yeah pretty much. so?"

"So? I-I can't! What about Galinda? You two only broke up..." Elphaba realized the two broke up right after the incident with the lion cub. Also known as the day she fell in love with him...

"Fae," Fiyero took one of her hands. "Galinda is only a friend to me. Nothing more. I promise, the break up was mutual."

Elphaba wasn't convinced. She remembered that night when Galinda came back to their dorm looking absolutely heart-broken. Plus how could anyone want to date her? She was _green_ for Oz sake. No one wanted to be less than 10 feet away from her. But the thought that the prince of Vinkus wanted to date her... terrified her.

"Fiyero, I... no."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "What?"

"No. I'm sorry I just, can't." Elphaba hastily packed up her books and stood up from the table, avoiding eye contact.

"Fae wait!"

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

Elphaba started avoiding him completely after that. She was always the last to come to class so he couldn't see her beforehand, and she intentionally chose to sit away from the prince. she would also be the first to leave the class. He could never catch her in time, and every time he tried she ignored him. Until one day, after his classes, he came to Galinda for help.

Fiyero found the blonde talking to some of her popular friends in the court yard, then he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her aside to talk privately.

"Fifi, what are you-"

"Elphaba's avoiding me."

Galinda sighed and nodded. "I noticed. What happened?"

Fiyero sighed. "I might have... Asked her out." he admitted sheepishly. He didn't know how Galinda would react. They were still good friends, but they used to date after all...

"What?! Oh my Oz that's fantastical!" Galinda squealed. Her wide smile slowly vanished and her expression turned to a confused one. "Wait, then why is she ignoring you? And why didn't she tell _me_ about it!? I'm her best friend!"

"I don't know! I really like her Glin, I just want her to talk to me again. Even if just a friend. I don't think I've felt this way about anyone before..."

Galinda got a determined look in her eye. "We need to get you two together. Don't worry, I'll make sure operation Fiyeraba is a success!"

Fiyero quirked an eyebrow. "Fiyeraba Glin? Really?"

"Yes! Unless you'd prefer Elpha-yero then that's what I'm calling it!"

Fiyero chuckled but he turned serious again. "But how can you be sure Elphaba will talk to me again? I don't even know if she likes me back." Fiyero's blue eyes showed true sadness at possibly losing Elphaba for good.

"Trust me, she does. She has to! Even if she won't admit it to anyone, I can see she likes you back. Leave it to me Fifi, I'll make sure she talks to you.

A hopeful grin spread across Fiyero's face. "Thanks Glin. You're the best!"

Galinda tossed her hair. "Oh no I'm not!" She added a wink at the end. Then she walked away, trying to find her best friend and talk some sense into her stubborn green head.

* * *

><p>Galinda walked into her shared dorm room to find Elphaba reading a book on her bed.<p>

"Elphaba Melena Thropp! Why didn't you tell me Fiyero asked you out?!"

Elphaba looked up from her book and immediately felt guilty. "Glin I-"

"Why are you ignoring Fiyero?! He looks like a beaten dog every time you walk out of a room without even looking at him! What are you even thinking Elphie!? That you can ignore him forever?!"

"Of course not!" Replied Elphaba, clearly taken back by Galinda yelling.

"Then why are you doing it?!"

"I just-"

"Fiyero just wanted to go out with you! He doesn't deserve to be treated this way!"

"You think i don't know that?!" Elphaba stood up from her bed, angry.

"Well obviously! Or else you wouldn't be doing this to him!"

"This is none of your business Galinda!"

"Of course it's my business! You're my best friend! And i want to know right now why you're over reacting about Fiyero simply asking you on a date!"

"Because I'm scared okay!?" Elphaba shouted. Galinda went silent. She'd never heard Elphaba admit she was scared before.

Elphaba sunk back down onto her bed. "I'm scared. I've never had any guy ask me out, let alone talk to me. When Fiyero asked me i panicked. And I would've told you but i didn't want to hurt you..."

Galinda softened. "Elphie, you are the bestest friend in the world! But me and Fifi are over now. You two would be perfect together!"

Elphaba still wasn't convinced. "Still Glin, I don't think I could date him. All my life I've been taking care of Nessa, and I only taken care of myself. I still don't know if I can trust Fiyero. A part of me wants to be with him, yet another is telling me he'll only break my heart."

"Oh Elphie. Fiyero would never do that to you! He cares about you too much to hurt you! Now would you please just talk to him?"

Elphaba sighed. "I don't think so Glin." She suddenly stood up. "I'm going to get ready for bed." then she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Galinda sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>Fiyero walked into the restaurant and smiled as he spotted his girlfriend. She smiled back as he made his way over to the empty seat next to her. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Hi."<p>

She smiled. "Hey."

"Ugh! I _really_ need a boyfriend!" Galinda complained.

Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows. "But you go on dates all the time!"

Galinda huffed. "_D__ating _people is different from having an actual _boyfriend_ Elphie."

"Then why do you suddenly want a boyfriend?" questioned the green girl.

"Because, you have Fiyero and Nessa has Boq! If I had a boyfriend, think of how many double dates we could go on!"

"But there would be three couples. How could that be a double date?" Nessa asked.

"Oh your right... a quadruple date then!"

Elphaba had to stifle a laugh then. "You mean a triple date Glin."

"Shut up Elphie. Now, do you think that cute boy in History might want to date me?"

"Galinda, _every _guy wants to date you." Elphaba deadpanned.

The blonde tossed her hair. "I guess it's true." Elphaba chuckled at her best friend. Fiyero smiled. He always loved Elphaba's laugh.

"Hey can we order now? I'm starving!" Boq complained.

They all had a great time that night. Everyone laughed and talked, sharing favorite memories of each other, and thinking back on the great 4 years they had together. Everything was perfect. Too bad they would all graduate soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! Everyone who does gets a virtual confetti canon! *Virtual confetti blasts everywhere* Confetti is always fun right!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 for you! thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Each of you gets an Awesome Award. Because you're awesome ;) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Miss Elphaba!" called Madame Morrible, as she walked over to Elphaba and Galinda<p>

"Yes Madame Morrible?"

"I have wondrous news! May I speak with you privately?"

Elphaba gave a quizzical look, but nodded. "I'll be right back." she said to Galinda.

"Okay Elphie." Galinda looked just as confused as Elphaba did. What could Morrible want? They have already graduated that day, so it couldn't be anything about school.

It had been a long ceremony to say the least. Galinda kept complaining about the hideous dark blue/black robes they had to wear. Nessa just hated the hats. Fiyero hated how Madame Morrible gave a speech close to 3 hours and Boq just hated that they all would have to leave school the next day. Leaving Shiz behind, to go on with the next chapter of their lives.

However Elphaba couldn't be happier that she had finally graduated college. She never thought about how much her life would change in only 4 years. Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, the most popular girl in school was her best friend? She would've never guessed. Fiyero Tiggular prince of the Vinkus, the biggest player in all of Oz, was now her boyfriend? No- Her fiancée? Never would've dreamed it.

* * *

><p>After dinner with the group, Fiyero and Elphaba left the restaurant hand in hand, while Galinda stayed behind with Nessa and Boq. Galinda wanted all of them to be with her on her 23rd Birthday in July, so they started making plans. Fiyero and Elphaba decided to head back to the princes dorm early.<p>

"I'm really going to miss Shiz. Well, more like the people at Shiz, not so much the studying and tests..." Fiyero said.

Elphaba smiled. "Me too." Then she chuckled. "I think I might even miss Galinda's persistence on giving me a make-over everyday."

Fiyero laughed. Then he grew quiet. "Are you sure there's no way you can come to the Vinkus with me?"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero guiltily. "I'm sorry Yero, but you know I can't. I have to take care of Nessa. That's been my whole life and will probably be the rest of my life... As long as my father's around."

Fiyero pulled her close. "I'm going to miss you so much." His voice sounded so sad, Elphaba noted.

Elphaba breathed in his scent. "I'll miss you too..." she slowly pulled away to look at his face. "I suppose you won't be able to visit me in Munchkinland will you?"

The prince sighed. "I don't think so. Now that I'm _finally _going to graduate from a college, my dad wants me to come back to the Vinkus for Military training. A requirement for becoming a King I guess..." _  
><em>

"I guess we won't see each other until Galinda's birthday then..."

Fiyero's blue eyes darkened with sadness. "This sucks..."

Elphaba huffed "Tell me about it..."

Then he seemed to get an idea, and a smile spread across his face. "Marry me."

Elphaba froze in shock. "What?"

"Marry me." He repeated simply.

"Yero I-"

"I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out. It could be after graduation, you could live in the Vinkus with us, and your father can't say no to the charming prince Fiyero tiggular!" With that he added a dramatic gesture to himself, which made Elphaba smirk slightly. "Plus my parents already love you so they'll support us entirely! It's the perfect idea!"

Elphaba shook her head. "Yero, as much as I love that idea... I don't think it will work out. First, my father knows your reputation, and he can say no. Second, I don't want to leave Nessa behind to be taken care of some stranger."

"We could ask Nessa about it. She could convince your father to bless the marriage. And your Father loves Nessa, he wouldn't have someone take care of her unless that person was the best in Oz. Come on Fae, you deserve to be happy."

"Fiyero..."

For a second Fiyero knew she was going to say no. But Elphaba thought for a moment. It wasn't a terrible idea. She was sure it was more easily said than done, but she liked the idea of being married to Fiyero. He was right, she deserved to be happy.

"Okay. Let's do it."

Fiyero grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't love anything more than to be married to you." Elphaba said smiling.

Overcome with happiness, Fiyero picked the green girl up and twirled her around. Elphaba held onto him, laughing.

"I love you so much." he said setting her down.

"I love you too." Fiyero gave her a lopsided grin and leaned in. He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Soon, they would soon leave Shiz. Only to reunite, and eventually be married.

* * *

><p>Madame Morrible led Elphaba into her office where she then sat down at her desk. Elphaba sat in the single chair across from it.<p>

"Well Miss Elphaba, you are a brilliant student. One of the best I've seen in a long time. You study hard, You're grades are pure perfection, and you now have a double major in Sorcery and History."

"Thank you" Elphaba said, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh don't thank me yet dearie. You see, I've just sent out a letter to the Wizard, telling him about your achievements-"

Elphaba was so stunned, she zoned out for a second. The Wizard? As in the Wizard of Oz?!

"Once I receive his reply, I'll send you a letter, and you'll be sent to the Emerald City to meet him. Why, you could become his Grand Vizier!"

Elphaba smiled a huge grin. "Oh thank you so much Madame Morrible!"

Madame Morrible chuckled. "You're welcome dearie. Now you better go tell your friends the great news!"

Once Elphaba left her office, all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs 'I'M GOING TO MEET THE WIZARD!' ...but she realized she couldn't.

Just because Madame Morrible sent a recommendation to the Wizard, doesn't mean that she'll be accepted by him. She was _green _for Oz-sake. Besides there were probably other powerful sorcerers in Oz, at least they could _control _thier magic. Although she hadn't had an outburst in a long time, her powers still weren't perfect. She remembered the last time that happened.

* * *

><p>Elphaba still continued to ignore Fiyero, even after what Galinda had said to her. Fiyero moped around for several days after that, which didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba. But she still stayed strong, and avoided Fiyero as much as possible. She still didn't trust him enough to let him in yet. Galinda didn't know what else to do. Every time she tried confronting Elphaba again, she would either change the subject or get angry and storm off.<p>

Fiyero was walking by Suicide Canal one day, mostly trying to get the green girl off his mind. Nothing worked. He wasn't even thinking straight ever since Elphaba started avoiding him. He didn't realize where he was until he heard the sound of the rushing waters beside him.

He took in his surroundings. The Suicide Canal, a tree with a leg, a boulder... Wait what? A tree with a leg?

Fiyero approached the tree, and realized a certain green girl was sitting on a branch, reading a book.

"Elphaba?"

She looked down at him, and her eyes widened. "Fiyero?! What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I was just walking by, and I noticed you sitting up here. Why are you even here?"

Elphaba sighed. "I like it up here, because no one ever notices me. No one usually comes by here, and no one ever looks up when their walking under a tree i guess. I can escape from the other students pointing and laughing at me."

Fiyero smiled. She was not only talking to him again, but also opening up to him.

"But now I guess I have to find another refuge, now that you found this one."

Fiyero's heart sank at her blunt words. He watched as she jumped gracefully down from the tree branch, and packed her book back in her bag. He realized this needed to end now. As she slung her book bag over her shoulder, he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"Please Fae, can we just talk?"

"No." Elphaba jerked her wrist away from his grip. "And stop calling me Fae!"

Fiyero's eyes were filled with hurt. She never objected to him calling her Fae before. "Elphaba-"

"Look, there's nothing to talk about okay? Please, just leave me alone." She made a move to try and leave again.

Suddenly his hurt was replaced with anger. He walked in front of her, blocking her path. "No! You've been ignoring me for over 2 weeks, ever since I asked you out! And I want to know why!"

She glared at him. "Maybe I'm just not interested in you!"

"I don't believe that for a second!"

"Well you'd better believe it because its true!"

Fiyero narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

Elphaba felt threatened that he could see through her so easily. She tried to cover her fear up as much as possible.

"No. I'm. Not!"

With a flick of Elphaba's wrist, Fiyero was flung nearly 10 feet away from her, landing on the ground... hard. He had the wind knocked out of him, and as he tried to catch his breath again, she was already running away. Without looking back.

* * *

><p>Elphaba shook her head. It was all an accident, and nothing like that happened ever since. Still. There were probably hundreds of other talented sorcerers who have already mastered magic, and could qualify to be the Wizard's 'Grand Vizier.'<p>

But there was still a chance right?

But what was the point in telling everyone good news, when in a few weeks she would find out she failed?

And what would Fiyero think? He was so excited, he was always bringing up their future together. A big wedding, a family... How could that future happen if she was in the emerald city?

Elphaba mulled it over in her head a few more clock-ticks. She then decided to keep it to herself. At least until Morrible's letter arrives. That way, she wouldn't get anyone's hopes up. Including her own.

With that final thought, she walked back to where her friends were, ready to continue with the festivities of being college graduates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you review, you each will earn The Awesome Award. And along with your review, you must give an acceptance speech for your award. that's my dare :) I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry but my computer has been SO screwy. Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved all your acceptance speeches. They rocked! :) **

**NellytheActress: You can make and acceptance speech because it IS necessary, and you just recieved the awesomest award in the world. So for your next review, I expect the best damn speech ever, because i know you can probably write the best damn speech ever if you wanted to! :D**

**Doglover645: Well thank you very much! I'm glad you like the story. :)**

**Fae'sFlower: Puppies are the best thing in the world, i agree. Say hi to your cat Trixie for me!**

**Elphabalover101: Omg you're catching on... ;)**

**Anyway, on with chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Galinda held Elphaba in a bone crushing hug, to which the green witch happily returned. Galinda's carriage back to Gilikin had arrived, along with the carriage that was taking Elphaba, Boq, and Nessa back to Munchkin Land.<p>

"Write me, okay? I wanna know everything that happens while we're apart!" Galinda said, releasing Elpaba from her embrace.

"Yes, because status on the growth of corn in Munchkin Land is always an interesting topic to write about." Elphaba replied sarcastically.

She was glad her sister was out of ear-shot when she said that. Elphaba knew that Nessa had a strong attachment to her homeland. She was, of course, going to govern it one day.

Galinda stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You know what I mean Elphie!" Galinda paused, and she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm going to miss your sarcasm so much!"

Elphaba gave a hald smile as her chocolate eyes darkened with sadness. "I'm going to miss you too Glin."

The blonde sniffled and gave Elphaba another hug and a weak smile, before turning to Nessa to say goodbye as well.

Elphaba suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and pulled her close. Elphaba smiled.

"Is your carriage here yet?" She asked.

Fiyero kissed her neck before replying. "Yeah. It just arrived."

Elphaba turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. Everything she wanted to say to him in those last few moments together were summed up in that one kiss. Fiyero desperately held on to the feeling of having her in his arms. It would be a while before he could hold her again. When he pulled away, he studied her face.

"Write to me, at least once a week. Maybe that way I'll cope without seeing you for an eternity."

Elphaba huffed. "C'mon Fiyero, it won't be an eternity. We'll see each other again in a month for Galinda's birthday."

Fiyero shook his head. "Fae, you're ruining the moment."

She chuckled. She was going to miss Fiyero and his over dramatic ways so much, even if it was only for a while. "I love you so much" she said.

Fiyero smiled. He always loved hearing her say those words. "I love you too."

With one final kiss, they broke apart. "Bye." Fiyero said, giving her another quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye." Elphaba smiled sadly, as she watched Fiyero walk to the carriage and step in. As his carriage rolled away, he waved out the window, until he was out of sight.

"Are you coming Fabala?" asked Nessa.

Elphaba turned to her younger sister and half smiled. "Yeah I'm coming."

Boq and the driver helped Nessa into the carriage, and Elphaba followed. She stopped momentarily to look over her shoulder at the campus once more. She felt a pang of sadness looking at her old school. She fully realized how much she was going to miss this place. Studying in the library, Eating out at the _Aqua Fire_with Fiyero, and having Galinda constantly insist on doing her roommates make-up. Elphaba smiled weakly. She would never forget these past 4 years.

As Boq followed her into the carriage, the driver closed the door behind them and they started their journey home.

Nessa snuggled next to Boq and chatted quietly with him, while Elphaba stared at the window. She couldn't help but think about being with Fiyero again in Gilikin.

This was going to be a _long_ break.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fae,<em>

_Sorry about the delay in letters! My dad and the general have kept me incredibly busy with the military training. You won't believe some of the drills we have to do! I've never picked up a gun before these training sessions started, and now I'm supposed to shoot a target over thirty feet away? It's a lot harder than it sounds too! Not to mention how many exercises the general makes us do! The other day he told us to drop and start push-ups. When I asked how many he wanted, he said "All of them." I don't think he was kidding. He's probably insane or something. So as you can probably tell, each day is exhausting. I guess it might explain my sudden hold up in letters.  
>But hey, only two more weeks to go until we meet again in Gilikin! You have no idea how much I've missed you! I can't wait to see you again.<em>

_Anyway, how are Nessa and Boq? How are things in Munchkin Land? How is your summer?_

_My parents send their love, and I'll being counting the days until I see you._

_Love, Yero._

Elphaba smirked as she read Fiyero's letter, which didn't go unnoticed by Nessa.

"How's Fiyero doing?" asked the sister, putting down from needle-point.

Elphaba looked up from the letter to Nessa. "Apparently he's doing _all _the push-ups"

Nessa gave a quizzical look. "How many is _all_ the push-ups?"

Elphaba shrugged. "It's part of military training I guess." She looked back to the letter. This was her first one from Fiyero in 3 weeks. _3 weeks. _Elphaba knew Fiyero would probably be busy back in the Vinkus, but not that much as to not be able to write her, right?

When summer first started, they'd written to each other about every 3 days or so. But now it was turning to weeks? What will happen when it turns to months? Would the letters just stop? What about Fiyero's promise to write at least once a week?

Elphaba shook her head. In two weeks they'd see each other again, and then they could start a future together. As long as Madame Morrible's letter comes to tell her the Wizard's not interested in meeting her. I mean, who would? She's green. But the Wizard wouldn't be as empty-headed as most people right? What would this mean for her and Fiyero?

"Fabala? What are you thinking about?" Nessa asked, after Elphaba's long silence.

Elphaba was pulled away from her thoughts and she smiled, tucking her letter in her dress pocket, "I'm just thinking about how much pink Galinda will make me wear at her birthday party." she easily lied.

Nessa's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I think we'll all have so much fun. Well, except you if Galinda succeeds in getting you into something pink."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I've had practice having the same arguments with Galinda for four years about my wardrobe. She won't win."

Nessa just laughed.

Elphaba stood up from the couch in their living room. "I think I'm going to go reply to Fiyero's letter."

"Tell him I said 'Hi'" Nessa said, returning to her needle-point.

Elphaba headed upstairs and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her room was small, but she didn't need much. There was a small desk in the corner, her bed in the center, and a closet and Galinda would constantly complain about if she saw it. And everywhere around, books were stacked up neatly.

Elphaba sat down at the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Yero,_

_You're right. You're general must be insane. I don't think anyone can do _**_all _**_the push-ups. Anyways Boq and Nessa, or in Galinda's words "Bessa," are still going steady together. They have officially become Munchkin's most popular love birds. Nessa has even started learning a few lessons on being a future governor from our father. But most of the time Nessa is out with Boq,__ having a wonderful summer. Of course that's__ great and all, but sometimes seeing them together makes me miss you even more. As for me, summer's been very slow. I wish we had a better library here in town. I mean it's okay, if you want books about farming and agriculture. But it's nothing like the one at Shiz. Sorry, I'll shut up about books.  
>But like you said, only two more weeks! I can't wait until we're in Gilikin either. And then whatever our future will hold.<em>

_Stay in touch! I miss you, and I'll see you soon!_

_Love Fae._

_P.s. Nessa says Hi._

As Elphaba folded her letter and put it in the envelope, she couldn't help but wonder if Fiyero would really make an effort to stay in touch with her now. But I guess it wouldn't matter too much now. Only two more weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there's chapter 3 for you! I'll try to post another chapter this weekend. We'll see. Anyway if you review, you'll get a virtual unicorn! Post what you plan to name your new unicorn in your review! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again! **

**Elphabalover101: I named mine sparkles too! TWINSIES! **

**Doglover645: Don't worry, you'll get your drama ;) I guess there's a little drama in here, just not the carriage thing yet. **

**Fae'sFlower: I love that name! LOL *Fistbump***

**NellytheActress: *Applause* amazing speech! Now that's what i was expecting! haha. P.s. Who knows? you'll have to wait and see what happens ;) **

**Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>"ELPHIE!" Galinda shrieked. She had heard a carriage approach from outside, and she was thrilled to see it was Elphaba, Nessa, and Boq's carriage from Munchkin Land. She immediately ran outside her house.<p>

The carriage pulled to a stop, and Elphaba jumped out to see the blonde. Galinda sprinted over to her friend and almost knocked her over in a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so much! It felt, like, _forever_ since I've seen you!" Galinda cried.

Elphaba chuckled and returned her hug warmly. "I missed you too Glin."

Galinda pulled away and smiled. "How has your summer been? Have you been hearing from Fiyero at all?"

Elphaba shrugged. "A little. And my summer's been kinda slow. I'm just glad we can all be here for your birthday this year." Even though Galinda's actual Birthday wasn't until next week, they all decided to come out earlier for an extra long vacation in Gilikin together. They were going to to stay at Galinda's for the next 3 weeks.

"A little? I thought you and Fiyero would be writing to each other constantly! You know, Fiyero professing his _undying love_ to you, and you replying with sarcastic comments that don't work in letters."

Elphaba half-smiled. Galinda just described their letters at the beginning of summer, when Fiyero had written her every 3 days or so. "Yeah, well I guess Fiyero's been a little preoccupied lately."

Galinda couldn't help but notice her friend's slightly bitter tone as she said that, but she decided to ignore it."Oh, this is going to be the bestest time ever! I can't wait until Fiyero finally gets here, then we can actually start celebrating and talking and laughing, like we used to at Shiz!"

The green girl gave a puzzled look. "Shouldn't Fiyero already be here? I thought the Vinkus was closer to Gilikin than Munchkin Land is."

The blonde nodded. "It is. But he sent me a letter yesterday saying he was on some mission with the military for some training thingy or whatever. He said he won't be here for another 2 days."

Elphaba couldn't tell if she was more disappointed or angry that he wasn't here. "Oh." she said simply.

Her friend gave her a sympathetic look. Although this was mostly for her own birthday, she knew Elphaba wanted to see Fiyero again. Elphaba must have missed her boyfriend terribly.

"Galinda!" called Nessa.

"Nessa!" Galinda scurried over to hug the other Thropp sister. "How was your summer?"

"It's been lovely, thank you. Yours?" Galinda then started chatting with Nessa happily about how their summers have been. Boq started helping the driver unload their luggage from the carriage, and Elphaba just watched her friends, thinking to herself.

What the hell has Fiyero been doing? He could write to Galinda, telling her he would be late for their vacation together, but he couldn't even write to her in 2 weeks? He still hadn't replied to her last letter she sent. How hard was it for someone to sit down for 5 minutes and write one letter? Now he was late for arriving at Galinda's house for her _birthday_. And why? Because he had a 'mission with the military for some training thingy?'

Elphaba took a deep breath to calm her anger down slightly. No, the military is a big deal. It also seems important to Fiyero. He can't skip missions or training sessions like he can skip classes at school. This is required for being king. Plus, it's only 2 days. They'll fly by faster then those 2 weeks did...

* * *

><p>It was after dinner that night, Galinda was sitting on Elpaba's bed in her guest room. Everyone else was probably all ready for bed by now, but Galinda wanted to stay up late and talk to her best friend. Just so they could catch up on what they had missed this summer. It was just like their days at Shiz.<p>

"So Elphie, how are you and Fiyero doing?"

Elphaba was slightly surprised at her question. "What do you mean? We're both fine." she lied. Galinda raised an eyebrow. She could tell her firend was lying.

"No you're not. Something's up. We're bestest friends! You can tell me anything!"

Elphaba looked down at her lap. "It's stupid..."

"C'mon, it can't be as stupid as the first secret I ever told you!"

Elphaba laughed softly as she recalled that night 4 years ago at Shiz...

_"Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone else! I'll go first... Fiyero and I, are going to be married!"_

The green witch shook her head. "Well, this sounds really pathetic but... I guess I'm kind of... _irritated _because Fiyero hasn't written me in a while."

Galinda gave a confused, and somewhat shocked expression. "What do you mean? How long had it been since his last letter?"

"2 weeks ago, and before that it was 3 weeks since I got his letters. Over the summer, they've just become less frequent..."

"I can't believe him! Didn't he promise to write to you at least once every week?"

Elphaba shrugged, "Yeah i guess... I don't think it's that big of a deal though. I think I'm overreacting."

Galinda shook her head, "No you're not. I'd be mad too. Hell, I'm more angry about this than you seem to be!"

Elphaba chuckled at her friend, then she grew serious again. "Do you think... Fiyero might not care about me as much anymore?"

"What?" Galinda asked, shocked.

"I mean, if he _really _cared about me, he'd make more of an effort to write back wouldn't he?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, Elphie. Fiyero _loves_ you like crazy! But remember, he's the one who started the whole 'Dancing through life' motto. He's probably just forgetting. Don't worry Elphaba. Fiyero still loves you and he always will!"

Elphaba was still unconvinced. "Yeah but we're also talking about the same guy who never dated longer than a few weeks at a time. What if he's tired of the relationship already? We have been dating for a long time now..."

Galinda took the green girl's hands in her own. "Elphaba, listen to me. If Fiyero didn't love you, he wouldn't have tried so hard to start dating you in the first place! Honestly Elphie, you're his whole Oz-damn world! Fiyero is just being brainless by not writing to you. You guys will get married, and have kids, and name me as the godmother, and you'll live happily ever after!"

Elphaba smiled and hugged her friend tightly. "You're the best friend ever Glin."

Galinda smiled back, "It's what I'm here for." She then pulled away and stood up from the bed. "I'm going to bed now. I'm taking all of you on a tour around town tomorrow, and I need beauty rest!"

The green witch laughed. "Okay Galinda, Good night."

"Good night Elphie!" she called as she left the room.

Elphaba then started getting ready for bed. She kept thinking about what Galinda had said to her.

_If Fiyero didn't love you, he wouldn't have tried so hard to start dating you in the first place!_

Elphaba thought back to when Fiyero finally won her over at Shiz years ago...

* * *

><p>"Elphie! I'm going to be late for class, can you go get my purse from the music room?" Galinda asked.<p>

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You're not even taking a music class, why is your purse in there?"

Galinda hesitated, "I met this cute boy and we were making out in there. I guess i forgot it."

Elphaba grimaced. "Too much information Galinda."

"Well you wanted to know why it was in there! So there's my answer! Now will you please so pick it up for me before I'm late for class?" Galinda said quickly.

The green witch rolled her eyes. "Fine"

"Thanks Elphie! You're the bestest!"

"It's 'best' Glin. Not 'bestest."

Galinda huffed. "Whatever!"

As Elphaba walked down the hall towards the music room, she started thinking. Galinda never usually had class on tuesdays... Or did she always skip this class because it was boring? But if that were the case, then why would she suddenly start going to this class? To make out with this cute guy? Galinda was acting kind of suspicious back there...

Elphaba approached the music room and opened the door. But instead of seeing Galinda's purse lying on the floor as expected, she saw Fiyero sitting on a piano bench.

"Fiyero?! What are you doing in here?"

Fiyero looked just as confused as she was. "Galinda asked me to meet her in here."

"Why would Galinda-" Elphaba's eyes widened as she heard the door close behind her. She turned and saw Galinda in the door window as she locked the door behind her friend. A smirk on her face.

Elphaba started twisting the doorknob, trying to open the door. "Galinda! Let us out!"

Galinda just smiled sweetly and walked away.

"Looks like we've been set up." Fiyero said from behind her.

Elphaba sighed, irritated, and Fiyero noticed. "Fae-"

She held up one hand. "Don't."

Fiyero decided to keep quiet, as Elphaba started pacing. "I don't believe this!" she said. "How could Galinda lock me in here with you?!"

Fiyero huffed. "Well I'm sorry that being in the same room as me is such a disaster!"

Elphaba turned to him, angry. "You know, If you had never asked me out in the first place this would've never happpened!"

Fiyero narrowed his eyes. "Really? Me asking you out got us locked in this room by Galinda? Because that's not how I remember it! You're the one whose overreacting about all this!"

The green girl snorted. "Me? I thought you might take a hint and realize I'm not interested in dating you!"

They both froze. Elphaba hadn't meant to say that. She knew that was a lie, but she didn't want to be confronted about this. But she knew she might have taken it a step too far. Fiyero's eyes darkened.

"You know what? Fine. I'm taking the hint. You win, I'll leave you alone..." Fiyero sat back down on the piano bench, looking completely miserable and defeated. He almost looked like he was about to cry, making Elphaba feel horrible. She didn't think she'd ever seen Fiyero so sad before. She just wished she didn't have to see that look on his face.

There was a long silence. She looked down at the floor before asking softly. "Why?"

Fiyero looked up, "Why what?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

Fiyero realized she was starting to open up to him again. So he stood up and approached her slowly, as to not scare her away again. But luckily, because of Galinda, she couldn't actually run away this time. He gently took her hands. She looked up at him.

"Because, Elphaba, you are incredibly smart, beautiful, sarcastic, magical, amazing, and I really like you. That's why I asked you out."

Elphaba looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of lying. There wasn't any. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Besides Galinda, Fiyero was the only person to call her beautiful. She felt tears prick her eyes, but she blinked them back.

She huffed, "Come on, you're kidding right? No one wants to date the artichoke."

Fiyero looked serious. "I'm not kidding. Fae, you're beautiful." He smiled, "And anyone who can't see that is brainless."

Elphaba gave a half-sob half-laugh at the irony of Fiyero's words. She gazed into his ocean blue eyes and felt like her knees would give out.

Fiyero leaned in slowly, and softly kissed her lips. Elphaba froze for a second. Fiyero was kissing her! She hesitated for a moment, before closing her eyes and kissing him back. His arms found their way around her waist, and carefully Elphaba wound her arms around the princes neck. Her heart was hammering in her chest so hard, she thought he might hear it. Elphaba felt as if she was floating.

When they pulled away finally to catch their breath, Fiyero whispered softly. "So now will you go out with me?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "I think i will."

Fiyero grinned and kissed her again, more passionately then their first kiss. And Elphaba returned it happily. She didn't know how this relationship would turn out, but she had a feeling she would be happy in the end.

* * *

><p>Elphaba smiled at that memory. She had to remember to thank Galinda for that sometime. Because if she didn't lock them in that room, Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship wouldn't have existed.<p>

Elphaba thought to herself. She and Fiyero would be fine. She just could hardly wait until she saw him again. Only 2 more days...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, if you review, this time you'll get three wishes! so what're going to wish for? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So so so so sorry for the extremely late update! I was just in the play Alice in Wonderland and I've been so hectically busy! but to make up for it... It's finally here... DUN DUN DUN!**

**NellytheActress: How can their ever be too much Fiyeraba? Gosh! p.s. I wish to go to the festival! ;)**

**RedApple435: well (Spoiler alert) your wait is over!**

**Doglover645: I love your three wishes! I'd wish for the same thing :)**

**Bombafan: Well thank you very much! And you'll get your Fiyeraba! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So Galinda," Boq said at breakfast that morning, 2 days after they had first arrived. "What do you want for your birthday?"<p>

Galinda smiled, "Oh you guys being out here this week is gift enough!"

Nessa raised and eyebrow. "Come on Galinda, there's got to be _something _you want."

Galinda thought for a second, "Well I saw the most fantabulous coral-pink heels in town last week, and I simply _have _to have them!"

Nessa looked up. "You mean the ones in the window in that boutique we saw yesterday?"

"Yes!" Galinda squealed. "Aren't they to _die _for?"

Elphaba immediately tuned out their fashion talk and continued with her breakfast. Yesterday, Galinda had taken them all on a carriage ride through town to give them a "Grand Tour" of Gilikin. She remembered Galinda pointing out her favorite shop, with the famous heels in the window. Apparently Nessa saw them too, because now she was afraid she wouldn't get her sister or best friend to stop talking about them.

"Did you also see the pink diamond necklace in the shop next door?"

Galinda's eyes lit up, "Yes! I wish I had both of them! They would go perfectly with this one dress i bought-"

Elphaba groaned. "Can we _please _stop talking about clothes and shopping?"

"Yeah I second that!" Boq agreed.

"Hey, I'm just excited at least one Thropp sister has taste!"

Nessa beamed, and Elphaba snorted, "Well if you don't mind, can you please leave the fangirling for later?"

Galinda huffed, "Fine! But Nessa, You, Me, shopping spree, next week."

Nessa smiled, "You got it."

Elphaba smirked, "Great. So now I don't have to be dragged around as you try on 15 different outfits in 20 different stores!"

Galinda glared at the green girl. "Elphie, I absolutely _loathe _you!" Then she stood up and left the table.

Elphaba just laughed, "Love you too Glin!"

The blonde stopped at the doorway and stuck her tongue out at her friend, before leaving the dining room.

Elphaba and Boq stood up also and started to help clear the table, while Nessa wheeled into the living room to read.

Outside, Elphaba heard a carriage approach, and her heart skipped a beat. She quickly moved to the nearest window and saw the carriage stop. After a moment someone hopped out of the vehicle. _Fiyero._

Elphaba ran out of the dining room to the front door and swung it open. She hurdled down the front steps and called out, "Yero!"

He turned, a huge smile spreading across his face as he saw her. Elphaba sprinted into his waiting arms, almost knocking him down. He spun her around in a circle and kissed his girlfriend eagerly. Elphaba locked her arms around his neck. It felt amazing kissing him again, after being apart so long. Fiyero smiled against her lips, thinking the same thing.

When they pulled away to catch their breath, Fiyero looked down at her, foreheads almost touching. "Hi."

Elphaba chuckled. "Hi."

Back in the house, Nessa and Boq watched the whole scene unfold for the love birds from the window.

"They sure look happy don't they?" said Nessa.

Boq only nodded. "I'm sure Galinda will be pissed when she finds out she missed out on all this."

Nessa laughed, but not knowing if Boq was kidding or not.

* * *

><p>Boq was right.<p>

They all sat in the living room just after Fiyero arrived. Elphaba was snuggled next to the prince, and he had his arm draped across her shoulder. When he arrived he was eagerly greeted by his friends, especially by Elphaba. They all sat around talking, asking Fiyero if he could do 'all the push ups,' and laughing. Now, Boq had just been telling Galinda what she missed out on this morning, and she was extremely upset about it.

"You mean I missed out on the most romantic moment ever in Fiyeraba history?!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the nickname she gave the couple. "Glin. It's okay."

"No, It's not okay! Why wasn't anyone taking notes?!" Galinda paused, "Fiyero, go outside!"

Fiyero gave a shocked and confused look. "What? Why?"

"You guys have to reenact the kiss!" The blonde explained

Elphaba chuckled, "Galinda, we're not going to reenact our kiss!"

Galinda whined, "Come on Elphie! I always miss out on the cute stuff between you too!"

Before Elphaba could argue, Galinda's mother, Evella Upland, walked into the room. Galinda's mother looked almost exactly like Galinda herself. They both had the perfect blonde hair, blue eyes, and there are definitely some similar personality traits.

"Galinda?"

Galinda turned to the doorway, "Yes Momsie?"

"I have a letter here for Nessa and Elphaba. It's from their father."

Elphaba gave a confused glance over to Nessa. Its only been 2 days, and her father would never send her anything anyway.

Nessa took the letter from Mrs. Upland. "Thank you." she said. The mother smiled and left the room.

The envelope Nessa held was kind of thick looking, like there was more than one letter in it. The younger Thropp sister opened the package and pulled out one letter, and another green envelope.

"What is it Nessa?" Elphaba asked.

Nessa scanned over the first note. "Father says that this just came from Madame Morrible. It's important." She handed Elphaba the green letter.

Elphaba tensed as she looked at the green envelope in her hands. This is it. She was going to find out if the Wizard accepted her or not...

"Elphie? Why did Horrible Morrible send you a letter?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba took a deep breath. It was time she told them about the Wizard.

"Well, on the day we graduated... Madame Morrible asked if she could talk to me." She started. She noticed Galinda's eyes widening as she recalled Morrible interrupting their conversation to talk to her friend.

"I thought she was going to talk to me about grades or something, but instead she said she sent a letter to the Wizard telling him about me."

Nessa gasped in surprise, and Boq and Galinda seemed just as enthusiastic. Fiyero, on the other hand, seemed to tense, which didn't go unnoticed by Elphaba.

"Seriously?" Galinda asked, smiling ear to ear.

Elphaba smiled back, "Yes. She said I might be the Wizards Grand Vizier."

Galinda squealed and hugged her best friend. "Congratulotions Elphie!"

"That's wonderful Fabala!" Nessa also added.

Elphaba looked down. "Dont get too excited. I still don't know if he's accepted me yet."

Boq snorted, "Well of course he'll accept you! You're have an incredible talent Elphaba!"

Elphaba blushed at his encouraging words. Galinda turned to Fiyero, "Isn't it great Fiyero? Your girlfriend's going to see the Wizard!"

Fiyero forced a smile, and put one hand on the green witch's shoulder. "Yeah, that's great Fae."

Elphaba's heart sank at his lack of enthusiasm. She thought that he would be the happiest out of all of them...

Suddenly, the prince stood up and was heading out of the living room, without saying a word. "Fiyero!" Elphaba called after him, also standing up.

Everyone sat there, astonished and slightly awkward. Elphaba sighed. "I'll be right back." she announced. Then she followed him out of the room.

The raven-haired girl later found Fiyero sitting on the window sill in the library. Elphaba entered the room and set her forgotten letter on a table. She remembered being surprised that Galinda's family had an actual library in their house. She had no doubt that Galinda has probably never touched a single book in here. As she approached Fiyero, he almost seemed to ignore her presence. She sat down next to him. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." he replied.

"Would you care to explain what went on back there?" Elphaba questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fiyero replied coldly.

"Don't give me that crap Yero." Elphaba said back. "I know something's wrong. And I want to know what."

Fiyero looked at her. His eyes filled with hurt and anger. "Doesn't our engagement mean anything to you?"

Elphaba was taken aback. "What? Where is this coming from?"

"We agreed to get married once we saw each other again. How is that going to work if you are in the Emerald City?"

Elphaba looked down at her lap. "I... I don't know."

Fiyero gave a humorless laugh. "I knew it. What next? You'll leave for who knows how long, and we'll barely see each other except for a couple of weekends a month! You're very few letters will be nothing except about how _wonderful _the Wizard is! I can't live like that Elphaba!"

Elphaba started to get angry. "Great, then you'll know how it feels!"

Fiyero narrowed his eyes. "What in Oz are you talking about?"

"This summer!" The green witch replied, angrily. "You promised to write at least once a week for the whole time we were apart! Yet somehow, I had to wait three weeks to hear from you! And in every letter, all I heard was about the military, or the general, or some stupid war thing that I didn't care about!"

"It's not like I wanted to join the training course! It's required! I didn't have a choice! Yet you have the choice to leave for the Emerald City and leave me!" Fiyero argued standing up from the window.

Elphaba was outrageous now. She stood up and advanced toward him. "I can't believe you're telling me that I should give up my dream. I've hoped something like this would happen like this ever since I started Shiz! Scratch that. Something I've wanted to happen my entire life! And yet, because of you I was thinking about declining the job and staying! I was going to throw that all away because I love you! But considering how this conversation is going, maybe it's better if I go!"

Fiyero was hurt. but instead of showing it he huffed. "Good. Have fun with the _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_!" He strode out of the library and slammed the door behind him.

Elphaba let out a breath. She had the reality of the fight sink in. She couldn't believe the things Fiyero had said to her. And some of the things she said to _him._ She felt awful. Like there was a part of her missing. Elphaba wanted to apoligize, but at the same time she still was angry with Fiyero.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Elphie?" Galinda hesitantly opened the door. "Is everything OK?"

Elphaba sighed. "How much of that did you hear?"

Galinda stepped into the room, "We could hear your shouting from the living room. We didn't hear anything specific... Did you two...-"

The green girl knew what Galinda was asking. _Did you two break up? _She let out a shaky breath. "I don't know." tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and the blonde hurried over to give her friend a hug. Elphaba returned it, willing herself not to cry.

Galinda slowly pulled away. "I've got an idea. Let's get Nessa and just get out of the house for a while. walk around, get ice cream, visit the boring museum, whatever you want. And no boyfriends! We can just have a fun girls-only afternoon. Does that sound OK?"

Elphaba chuckled. A fun day with her best friend and sister sounded great. It could get her mind off of Fiyero. "Sure Glin. Thank you.":

Galinda smiled. "Anytime Elphie."

* * *

><p>It didn't work.<p>

Although Elphaba could admit she enjoyed the History Museum downtown, and laughed with Nessa and Galinda afterwards while getting ice cream, she couldn't get her mind off of Fiyero. She couldn't help the clenching she felt in her chest every time she about their fight. She regretted everything she said to him. She didn't really want to leave him to go to the Emerald City. Not without him. Oz she didn't even know if she was accepted yet. Now, she wondered, if it was too late.

It was almost sun down, and they all figured they'd better head home. Elphaba was tired, but was also dreading the possible awkwardness between her and Fiyero when the got back. She almost didn't want to go back to Galinda's.

They had originally walked into town, so they were all surprised when Galinda's family carriage pulled up in front of them. Boq hopped out of the carriage. "Need a ride?"

Nessa smiled at him. "Boq! What are you doing here?"

Boq shrugged. "It was getting late, and you've been gone for a while. I thought you could use a ride back." He leaned down and pecked Nessa's cheek. "And I missed you."

Nessa giggled. "Oh Boq! You're so sweet!"

Galinda shot a sympathetic look towards Elphaba, and Elphaba rolled her eyes. Oz she hated couples...

While Boq and ELphaba helped Nessa into the waiting carriage, a voice squealed from behind them.

"Galinda?!"

The blonde turned and squealed in response. "Jellia?!"

The girl, apparently named Jellia, hurried over to Galinda and embraced her in a tight hug. Jellia had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was almost as perfect looking as Galinda was. Elphaba remembered this girl. She was a popular friend of her former roommate's, but not as friendly to the green girl herself.

"I've missed you so much!" gushed Jellia.

"I've missed you too! What are you doing here in Gilikin?" asked Galinda.

"My parents are on a business trip, and they decided to bring me with them!"

"No way! For how long?!"

The two girls then went into chatty conversation, while the rest of the group started getting ready for departure. Elphaba couldn't tell if she was happy for the delay so she wouldn't have to see Fiyero, or irritated that they couldn't just leave already. Elphaba could see Boq also looked a little irritated after the conversation continued over 10 minutes.

"uh, Galinda? Are you coming?" questioned Boq.

Galinda paused and looked at her friend. "Actually, I was thinking of going to dinner with Jellia here." She turned to Jellia, "As long as you're not busy!"

"No of course! I'd love to go to dinner!" Jellia gave a dazzling smile.

"Perfect!" Galinda turned back to Boq. "I'll get a ride back with her. I'll see you later!"

Boq nodded. "OK." He closed the carriage door and the groups went on their separate ways.

Elphaba leaned back in her seat. Great. Her best friend left her with the two lovebirds. Galinda had even promised, "No boyfriends." She could only hope that the ride back was as painless as possible...

That prayer went unnoticed, for there was a big rock in the road the driver didn't see. It all happened so fast for Elphaba. There was a big bump, then the carriage's wheel broke off. The whole carriage went tumbling down the side of the hill off the road. She could hear the glass of the windows shattering. The door of the carriage, which Elphaba was sitting right next to break open, and Elphaba remembered flying out. She hit her head, and there was a ringing in her ears. That's all she could remember, before everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't shoot me for making this a cliffie! but to make up for it, I swear to update again soon! (Sooner than 5 weeks) Anyway, what do you think will happen? **

**If you review, you get a cool superpower! What superpowers do you choose? **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, it's going to be a little shorter than usual. but hey, a chapter's a chapter! **

**Doglover645: Well thank you :) and I vote WOLF POWERS. that would be awesome!**

**NellytheActress: Guess you'll just have to wait and see huh?**

**WickedFrenchHorn: No hard feelings ;) and I wanted magic too! haha**

**Mudd123: Well you get one right back for being an awesome reviewer! And thank you for making me smile! :)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>When Elphaba opened her eyes, she felt... lighter. Different, for some reason. She looked up at the sun-set sky and wondered how she got there in the first place. She slowly sat up, and the first thing she noticed were her clothes were different. She wasn't wearing black like she normally did. She was wearing a simple white dress. Elphaba inwardly groaned about how this new dress would clash with her skin.<p>

As she looked around her, she saw paramedics running about, shouting urgent commands to one another.

"_What the hell happened?"_ Elphaba thought.

She gingerly stood up, and decided to try to get answers. She wanted to know the reason nobody noticed she was just lying on the ground. Or more importantly what all the fuss was about. She saw one of the emergency doctors walking briskly past her.

"Excuse me, sir-" instead of stopping, he kept walking. Never even acknowledging her presence. Elphaba was shocked. Of course a lot of people judged her for her skin, but she thought that maybe a _doctor _would help her.

She saw one of the nurses standing about 5 feet away from her. "Excuse me, ma'am..."

She stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the cause of the chaos. A carriage, smashed and dented, was laying on its side. Obviously and carriage accident. All the windows were broken, and it looked like the front wheel had snapped off too. Elphaba recognized the symbol on the door. It belonged to Galinda's family...

Elphaba started to panic. _No.__  
><em>

"We have to get them to a hospital!" She heard one of the paramedics shout.

Elphaba turned, and ran to see if she could look at who they were talking about. Praying that she didn't know any of the victims.

She only saw two people. One with a white sheet over them, already dead. And the other... was her. Elphaba could hardly breathe.

She looked at herself. She was unconscious, with a long scar running through her eyebrow. Including many other cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Suddenly, everything came back to her...

_There was a big rock in the road the driver didn't see. It all happened so fast for Elphaba. There was a big bump, then the carriage's wheel broke off. The whole carriage went tumbling down the side of the hill off the road. She could hear the glass of the windows shattering. The door of the carriage, which Elphaba was sitting right next to break open, and Elphaba remembered flying out. She hit her head, and there was a ringing in her ears. That's all she could remember, before everything went black..._

"Nessa..." Elphaba whispered. Tears pricked her eyes as she started panicking. She looked throughout the scene of the accident hoping no one was killed... But who was covered in the white sheet? Who was already gone? "Nessa! Boq!"

"How is she?" One of the nurses asked one of the doctors, who working on Elphaba. Elphaba turned, hoping for good news.

"It looks like she broke two of her ribs, plus some cuts and bruises. She also hit her head pretty hard, and might have a concussion. We have to get her to the emergency room to make sure there's no enternal bleeding."

Elphaba almost broke down. She couldn't handle everything happening.

A group of paramedics carefully lifted Elphaba onto a gurney, putting her in another vehicle going to the hospital. Not knowing what else to do, Elphaba quickly jumped into the carriage with herself.

As she sat next to herself, watching the nurse blot her cuts with a wet towel, she couldn't stop thinking about whatever happened to her sister and friend. Were they okay? What if Nessa was gone? The sister she had taken care of her whole life. And what about Boq? Boq was so sweet and innocent, and he loved her sister. It wouldn't be fair if he died. If either of them died! And how would Galinda react or... Oz, Fiyero. Would he even care about whatever happened to her? Now that they were... Elphaba couldn't decide if they were broken up or not. Most likely yes. Would he feel sad? Or would he wait one week out of respect for the dead before he swept the next girl off her feet?

Elphaba stared at her still and injured self. Maybe it was better if she had just died. She seemed to cause pain to everyone around her. Her mother had died, Nessa was crippled... And now Nessa and Boq could be dead. It's no wonder her father hates her.

The only thing Elphaba really had to live for was her love for Fiyero, but now she might have lost that forever...

* * *

><p>After a dinner full of laughs and stories shared with Jellia, Galinda had called a carriage back to her mansion. She didn't even realize how late it was getting. Although she did have fun with her old friend from Shiz, Galinda did kind of feel bad about leaving Elphaba. She could only hope she and Fiyero have made up by now.<p>

Once the carriage pulled up to her home, Galinda tipped the driver and walked up the steps to her house. She was shocked when she saw her mother crying in the living room, and her father pacing in front of the fire-place.

"Momsie? Popsicle? What's wrong?"

Evella turned and looked at her daughter with relief. "Glinny! You're alright!" She then pulled Galinda into bone crushing hug.

"Where were you? We've been worried sick!" said Galinda's Father, Cobalt Upland.

Galinda gave a puzzled look to her parents. "I was out with a friend from Shiz. We just went out to dinner. Why?"

Galinda's parents exchanged a brief glance to one another. Then Evella looked back at her daughter.

"We just got a message. One of our carriages got in an accident, the whole thing was totaled." She said sadly.

Galinda froze, and her heart stopped for a moment. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And because I love ending chapters like this, I'm ending here for now. Please don't hate me!**

**Okay if you review, you get a (not real) TV show/Movie/Musical based off of your life! What would it be and what would you call it? **

**Ok I'll see you in the next chapter! And I promise it will be longer, and possibly more dramatic! PEACE**


End file.
